


Obedience.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Cetagandans? What Cetagandans?, Kink, Kneeling, M/M, Time Period: Reign of Dorca Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr Vorkosigan is probably the worst submissive on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience.

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM AU where the Cetagandans never invaded.

Piotr Vorkosigan is probably the worst submissive on the planet.

No, not _probably_ , Xav thinks, watching Piotr pace furiously, swearing non-stop. The absolute worst. Piotr's the sort of submissive that dominants tell each other about in hushed tones, the kind that's a warning to the younger ones. Consider yourselves lucky, because it could be worse. You could find yourself stuck in an enclosed space with Piotr Vorkosigan, the kind of submissive that reaches into your heart while at the same time making you want to beat him until he shuts up. Xav has never wanted to fuck and/or kill someone so much at the same time. If Yuri were here, he'd say then this must be love. And while Yuri's an idiot, he's not always one.

"Will you sit down and shut up?" Xav eventually loses patience and demands. "I can't think with you panicking."

"I'm not panicking," Piotr says, and turns the corner decisively. "I'm getting exercise."

Xav reaches out and grabs Piotr's ankle as he passes. A few seconds later, Piotr is back to cursing at him, but at least he's lying on the floor while he does it.

"The only thing you're doing," Xav tells him lowly, "is giving me a headache. Rescue is not going to come any faster by you cursing your armsmen's grandfathers."

"Some of their grandfathers deserve it," Piotr says, then starts shivering and fighting it simultaneously.

"You could at least pretend to obey me," Xav says. "Try it. You might even remember along the way that you swore an oath of fealty and service to my family."

Piotr says something rude and Xav gives in to the urge and just puts his hand over Piotr's mouth.

"Stop. It." Xav orders.

Piotr glares at him, but when Xav doesn't stop, Piotr slowly quiets down. His body curls against Xav as he settles and Xav watches him count his breaths.

Xav gives in to the urge to pet his hair. Piotr tries to give him a half-hearted glare, but Xav pushes Piotr's head down and starts massaging Piotr's neck. "You're going to calm down if I have to beat it into you," Xav says, and squeezes gently on Piotr's neck. Piotr makes a needy noise, nearly a whimper, and Xav could just _keep_ him. If they wouldn't end up killing each other in a week. If it wouldn't be a bad idea on so many levels. Father wouldn't be pleased. Well, Count Vorrutyer wouldn't, and if old Pierre's not pleased, then Father would be livid. Relatives. So unreasonable when you want to fuck someone's grandson until he forgets to talk back.

Within five minutes, Piotr's a happy puddle on the ground, and he doesn't complain when Xav drapes the camp blanket over him. He'd refused it earlier, tried to convince Xav that, no, really, the Prince should get the sole blanket, it's fine, he's not cold at all. That idiot.

When Xav and Piotr's guards finally break through the cave-in to get to them, Armsman Naumov trips over himself in shock when he sees Piotr.

"I thought he'd be climbing the walls," he says in a hushed tone as Piotr starts to push himself up.

Xav brushes some dust from his hands. "He's very reasonable, once you give him the proper incentives."

Naumov blinks. "What did you do to him?"

"No lasting harm, Armsman," Xav promises him and clasps him on the shoulder. Naumov's suspicious glance follows him out.

Outside, Yuri's learning back against the building. He gives Xav a smirk and a salute, in that order, then points towards the newly-reopened entrance with his chin. "How was he? Any good?"

Xav ignores him and walks towards the waiting lightflyer.

Yuri follows at his heels. "Did he bite your cock off? Or just break it off with his hands? Fedor Vorgustafson tried to kiss him once and he walked with a limp for a month."

Xav's patience finally snaps once they're in the air. "He was a perfect gentleman," he informs his brother. "And _some_ of us like a challenge."

"A submissive that like? You're welcome to him," Yuri dismisses. "And if Piotr Vorkosigan was a perfect gentleman, that wasn't Piotr Vorkosigan."

Xav shrugs in acknowledging the point.

Piotr sheepishly comes to apologize the next morning, dressed in as formal a House Vorkosigan uniform as he can without wearing his House Blacks. "My behavior was unbecoming," he recites, bored, "and I formally apologize, your highness, and--"

Xav catches his eye and Piotr stops talking. He actually blushes.

"You can leave and tell your father that I've accepted your apology," Xav says quietly, "or you can get on your knees."

Piotr drops to his knees.

"Good boy," Xav purrs. He closes the distance between them and cups the back of Piotr's head, pressing his face against his thigh. Piotr nuzzles him.

Xav would love to order him to suck him off in place of that apology, but Yuri's right about Piotr's reputation for biting. Xav's not taking any chances. That'll have to wait until Xav's got Piotr tamed.

Xav ignores the little voice reminding him that, just yesterday, he decided this was a terrible idea. He's fairly sure that in the time it would take for him to get Piotr to a level of obedience that Xav would actually trust to put his cock in that pretty mouth, Count Vorrutyer might actually come around on the idea. Or Xav could get him to come around. It's not like Xav's going to become Emperor one day, and Xav's actually a dominant. He's not sure about Yuri sometimes. If this were Yuri fucking over Piotr for political reasons, then that would be something completely different. Piotr's the mouthiest, neediest submissive on the planet. Xav would be doing his family a favor by keeping Piotr in line. It would be a service to the Imperium. Xav should get a medal for his sacrifice.

Xav could laugh at himself. _Right, you're not besotted_ at all _. Sure._ Xav closes his eyes and pictures his father's disapproval and tells himself sternly that, no, he is not allowed to fuck Piotr Vorkosigan. _But we're barely related!_ he responds to the voice of reason. The voice of reason isn't having any of it.

If Piotr has a voice of reason in that stubborn head of his -- and Xav would highly doubt that he does -- he's also not listening to it. He's whimpering against Xav's thigh and rubbing his hard cock against Xav's boot.

Xav tugs on Piotr's hair, pulling him back, and Piotr raises his eyes, looking betrayed. "Please?" he tries desperately. His eyes are wild. "Let me-- I want--"

"You're going to learn restraint," Xav decides to say. Better that than saying that the Emperor would throw Xav to the Betans for another tour of diplomacy duty if Xav gave in to the urge to press Piotr into the floor and take him over and over again until Piotr called him _my lord_ with no discernable scorn or sarcasm.

Piotr licks his swollen lips quickly, tongue darting in and out, and his fingers are still digging into his palms. He's begging wordlessly, and Xav remembers the touch of Piotr's lips against his hand yesterday, how Piotr could have bitten him, but didn't, and how he'd ordered Piotr into silence and never told him he could speak again.

Maybe taming him wouldn't take as long as Xav'd assumed it would.

Oh, to hell with it. He can argue with his family later. His father got to keep Pierre, even though they're both submissives, even though everyone's supposed to see Pierre wearing Dorca's chains on his forearms and pretend not to notice Dorca wearing Pierre's collar around his neck, even though the collar is sometimes visible above his uniform, but the chains never are. As far as Vorbarras getting away with scandalous behavior goes, his father's getting away with much worse. Xav just wants to put Piotr Vorkosigan on a leash and bring him to heel. That can't be too bad.

"I won't make promises about what'll happen if you're good," Xav tells Piotr softly. "I don't make those kinds of promises at all. I expect obedience from you. If you aren't willing to work to obey me, you won't get anything from me. But if you're willing to try, I will meet you passion for passion. I will give you my honor, my loyalty, and my discipline in return for your service, your devotion, and your obedience." He slides his forefinger down Piotr's cheeks and is rewarded by Piotr turning his face into his hand. "If you want to walk away, do it now."

Piotr presses his lips to Xav's palm and, just there, on the edge, is a hint of teeth. Xav grins. He ruffles Piotr's hair with his free hand.

"No, I don't think this will be easy, either," he agrees. "But I like challenges."

And Piotr Vorkosigan is going to be such a _fun_ challenge.


End file.
